Guardian Angel
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: A young boy gets a visit from his guardian angel in the dead of night. Oneshot.


**Beta: DragonManMax**

 **AN: Something short and creepy. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Guardian Angel**

The night air was cold as a boy by the tender age of ten rolled around in his bed. He pulled the covers tighter around him in an attempt to warm up but this did little to help. This winter was especially harsh. He had felt especially cold the entire day and decided to go to bed early.

Opening his eyes the boys looked around his room to see if there was anything he could use to warm himself up even more but found nothing. If desperate enough, he supposed he could put a sweater or coat on but doing that in the summer just seemed silly.

He looked around one last time before he saw it. He wasn't sure who the person sitting perched at the edge of his bed was. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl and the darkness covered most of their features with two exceptions. A radiant white cloak covered the figure and the glowing silver eyes struck fear into him. He had never seen a stranger in his room before and knew enough that stranger in your bedroom was never a good thing.

The boy loudly called out for his parents and they came rushing into his room in a matter of seconds. However, when the light switch was flipped on the cloaked figure was gone. As if, not having been there in the first place his parents wondered if he just had a bad dream. Something he denied.

"I swear there was a weird cloaked person in here dad! It had strange glowing eyes and was perched at the edge of my bed."

His parents looked at one another before his father checked under his bed and finding nothing. However, that didn't excuse the cold as his parents started to notice it and shiver.

"Why is it so cold in here?" His mother complained. She crossed her arms as she shivered.

"The damn furnace must be acting up again.I'll take a look at it tomorrow morning." His father reasoned.

After assuring the boy that it was just some bad dream and no scary stranger was coming to get him his parents went back to their room. Jaune knew better but didn't want to bother his parents about it. They worked hard every day for him and his sisters and deserved their sleep. However, if that figure returned, he doubted he would get much sleep himself.

As if on cue the stranger reappeared as if by magic at the same spot at the end of his bed. It was as if it had never left in the first place. The same cold silver eyes looking into his. However, as his eyes were more adjusted to the darkness he noticed he could make out some more features on this strange person.

He noticed the figure had long black and red hair in the front. Her face was very pale and the clothes under her cloak were jet black. That all seemed normal enough, but the look on her face was what scared him. The way it seemed distorted in some ways. He felt his jaw slump down as the figure now seems to be a girl twisted her head unnaturally sideways. The cracking sounds coming from her neck were not lost to his ears.

Frozen with fear he just sat there in his bed upright and watched her. Her head twisted all the way around until it returned to its more "normal" position. The girl seemed to blink a few times before stretching her shoulders.

What happened after that he didn't remember as he passed out shortly afterwards.

* * *

He wasn't sure what time he awoke after he had passed out, but it was still dark. He froze up as remembered the horrid sight he had seen before everything went black. Looking at the edge of his bed, he noticed her still perched in that same position. The same silvery eyes never leaving his. He wanted to scream.

Nothing came out as his throat went dry. Cold sweat now drenched him and his sheets, but this did little to bother him compared to the monstrosity looking back at him. He didn't dare blink this time out of fear she would come closer if he did. However, this strange girl didn't need the permission of him or his blinking eyelids to move and move she did.

It was slow at first. Just barely noticeable as she seemed to glide across the air closer to him. Things steadily got quicker and in just a few seconds she was just inches from him. Her face just barely out of reach from his.

He noticed the stench this time. That horrible smell that reeked of rotting flesh and decay. The feeling of throwing up his dinner nearly over took him, but his mind far too focused on her and was far too scared to move.

Her cold hands touched his cheeks and he could feel his body start to go numb. It was a feeling he had never felt before. This time a loud scream filled the air. It was the most blood curdling scream he had ever heard and made. The girl didn't flinch at his scream, but seemed to have expected it.

"My child do not fear me. For I have loved you since the day you were born. I have seen and heard everything you have ever done and thought of. I have always been following you and now you see me at last."

Her silver eyes seemed to flair as she floated closer to him. He could feel her cold, dead breath on him now as her lips connected to cheek. He had never felt so cold and now he felt nothing at all.

His cold, lifeless body slumped back into his bed never to rise again as the white reaper closed his eyelids.

"Now my child the time has come for you to follow me. The city of the dead, awaits you."

 **AN: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
